


[Podfic] The Wild Hunt Job

by aethel-multivoice (aethel), elaineofshalott (LadyofMisrule), LittleRedRobinHood, reena_jenkins, secretsofluftnarp, Shmaylor, silverandblue, wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Category: Leverage
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Kidnapping, Multivoice, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel-multivoice, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/elaineofshalott, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRobinHood/pseuds/LittleRedRobinHood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofluftnarp/pseuds/secretsofluftnarp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/pseuds/silverandblue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: Podfic (00:08:16)Author's Summary:A client asks the Leverage team to bring her daughter back from the fey.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: Podfic Winter Chillfest 2020





	[Podfic] The Wild Hunt Job

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Wild Hunt Job](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227009) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 

> Warning for kidnapped children

download/listen [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/nv7589tqoixx15i/%5BLeverage%5D%20The%20Wild%20Hunt%20Job.mp3?dl=0) (00:08:16)

Cast:

wingedwords - narrator

elaineofshalott - the client

aethel - Nate

secretsofluftnarp - Sophie

shmaylor - Parker

reenajenkins - Eliot

LittleRedRobinHood - Hardison

silverandblue - Clara

Cover Art by silverandblue

Edited by LittleRedRobinHood

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to lady_ragnell for having blanket permission to podfic!


End file.
